


Even If I Can't See It

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You may not have been able to see all the things Lucifer did for you, but that didn't stop you from noticing them. You wanted to surprise him, and show him you how much you appreciated him. It doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	Even If I Can't See It

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests, enjoy the story!

You had heard the front door open, heard the footsteps that drew closer. However, you were simply to focused on your current task to care, or acknowledge your visitor.

"Y/N darling are you h- oh bloody hell, not again."

Lucifer watched you with an exasperated expression as you stood on top of the kitchen counter.

"Dare I ask?"

You looked over at where you heard his voice, a sheepish smile on your face.

"I was putting something away."

Lucifer watched you apprehensively, afraid if he took his eyes off you, you might fall.

"On top of the cupboard?" He questioned.

You slowly turned around, trying to remember where the stool you had used was. Your careful movements were in vain as you misjudged how much room you had. Stepping to far over the edge of the counter, you let out a yelp as you fell. You waited for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came.

"Honestly, how you survived so long without me I'll never know."

He sounded much closer now, and you realized he had caught you. You lightly ran your hands over his face, smiling a little. Lucifer smiled as well, letting your fingers trace the outline of his face, this was how you saw him, and he didn't mind letting you.

"Your scruff seems shorter." You noted.

He chuckled, setting you on your feet.

"Yes well I shaved this morning."

His gaze shifted to where you had been standing.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Nothing!" You said a little too fast.

He glanced at you, your glossy eyes stared unseeing at his lips. You looked nervous, worried he would keep prying.

"We were going shopping yes?"

You breathed a quiet sigh of relief, happy that he decided not to question you any further.

"Yes, I need to get a few things." You muttered, thinking of the list in your mind.

Lucifer grabbed your hand, placing it on his arm. You smiled, wrapping your arm around his as he led you out the door.

~

Lucifer loved you, really he did, but you were a handful sometimes. He had lost sight of you in the crowded streets. You had let go of his arm, and then you were gone. He anxiously looked around, mostly glancing towards the street in hopes you hadn't wondered into traffic.

_'How did I lose an entire person? A blind person!'_ Lucifer thought.

The sound of your laughter pulled him from his thoughts, and he followed the sound of your voice. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw you sitting beside a homeless man, chatting as though you had known him forever.

"Oh I'm sure you're a very handsome man Sam, besides you play that harmonica very well, ladies love a musician. Trust me I know, I might be blind, but I'm not deaf." You said, nudging the older man with your elbow.

The elderly man chuckled, patting your hand with a kind smile on his face.

"Well thank you, Miss Y/N, you're very sweet."

Lucifer watched the exchange, until the man noticed him standing there.

"I'm afraid she's taken old timer." Lucifer chuckled.

You looked up to where you heard his voice, your smile growing.

"Lucifer, where did you go?" You teased.

You stood up, reaching a hand out for him. He intertwined his fingers with yours, and you turned your head back in the direction of the man.

"It was nice to meet you Sam, we should get lunch sometime, you'd love Lucifer."

Sam laughed shaking your outstretched hand.

"You've got quite the girl there, it was nice to meet you to Miss Y/N."

You let Lucifer lead you away, telling him everything you had learned about the kind elderly man. You made Lucifer promise that the two of you would help the old man land back on his feet. He watched you talk about all the ways you could help him get new clothes, a good job, a decent place to sleep.

"Sometimes I think you're to good for me." Lucifer muttered, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

~

"No, absolutely not."

"But Lucifer I-"

You let out a small noise of protest when he plucked the dart board from your hands. He gave the store clerk a chilling look.

"Are you an idiot? She is blind, why on earth would she buy this?" Lucifer snapped.

"I like darts." You pouted.

Lucifer sighed as he put the item back on the shelf.

"I know love, but the last time we attempted to play darts you nearly took out the bartender's eye."

The memory of that night made you both happy and embarrassed. With a sheepish expression you thanked the clerk for his time.

"Maybe we should just get food." You said.

Lucifer placed a hand on your back, leading you away from the sharp objects.

"Excellent idea."

It didn't take long for you to check your items off your list, thanking Lucifer for his help in finding all the items.

"These steaks were rather pricey, I don't understand why you wouldn't let me pay for them."

"It defeats the purpose of what I'm doing." You shrugged.

He took the bags from your hands as you walked out of the store. You grabbed his arm as the two of you began to walk back to your home.

"The purpose of what exactly? You've been acting strange all day."

You heard him open a door and let go of his arm when you realized you were home.

"You'll find out eventually, bye Lucifer."

You took the bags from his hands and stepped inside.

"Bye? You're kicking me out?" He said incredulously.

"You're not inside the house right?"

"Well no but-"

"Then I'm not kicking you out, just closing the door on you."

You kicked the door closed before he could protest any further. He let out a loud sigh, and you waited until his footsteps faded away before setting the bags of food down. With practiced steps you found the kitchen. Your hands ran over the smooth surface of the counter top until you felt your phone.

~

Your suspicious behavior had really spiked his curiosity. He could barely sit still without wondering what had you behaving so oddly. When he could no longer handle the endless questions running through his mind he decided to get to the bottom of it.

However, you didn't answer your door and when he walked in the table was set for two. The meal looked delicious and untouched and Lucifer frowned. Were you expecting company? Was that why you were so eager to be rid of him?

"Ouch!"

The muffled shout from the kitchen drew his attention away from the table. When he walked into the kitchen he found you kneeling on the ground, surrounded by glass and wine.

"No, no." You muttered trying to gather up the pieces of the broken bottle.

"What happened?"

You jumped startled by the sound of his voice, and Lucifer noticed the blood on your hand.

"Lucifer, you're not supposed to be here yet." You sounded upset.

He carefully stepped around the glass, pulling you away from the mess so, you wouldn't injure yourself any further.

"I'm not?" He questioned.

He guided you to the couch having you sit on it, as he held his handkerchief to your bleeding palm.

"I wanted to surprise you."

He raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the meal. It was all the food he had helped you get today.

"This was for me?"

You nodded, looking a little defeated.

"I had my neighbor come over to help me cook it, she's a Chef, and I had just gotten your favorite type of wine today, I was hiding it this morning when you got here, but then I dropped it and I-"

"My favorite? My dear that's a $3,000 dollar bottle of wine."

You gave him a small smile.

"I know, but I wanted to make this night special, so I've been saving up for a few months."

Lucifer grabbed your chin, lightly running his thumb over your bottom lip. He stared into your eyes, despite the fact that you hated them, stating that they probably weren't very nice. Lucifer however disagreed he loved your eyes, claimed he could stare at them forever.

"Why did you do all this love? Did I miss something important?"

"No, you just do so much for me, you're always helping me, even if I can't see what you do for, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated it. It didn't really turn out how I hoped though."

Lucifer smiled, and leaned down, planting a loving kiss on your lips.

"I disagree, this day with you has been absolutely perfect. I wouldn't have changed a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
